


Venus Has Wandering Eyes

by MCK25



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Angst, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Twincest, all fluff, caution twincest, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCK25/pseuds/MCK25
Summary: Lucas is unsure about a significant other, but his feelings for a certain someone won't leave him be.  In the end, he cares for him all the same.  Will it be the same for the other?





	Venus Has Wandering Eyes

There he sits, on the wooden perch meant to keep boats close to shore, away from the power grip winds have upon the sails. Lucas, the boy who pulled the final needle in the wake of an horrendous apocalypse, sits there idly with his legs criss crossed, feeling the ocean wind brush his face of salt water and sand.

Not sad or happy, just staring contemptly at the wavering sun, on its way to dreamland. Skies are still blue, mirroring the ocean but with clouds blotted in various locations far and near.

He contemplates… just how far he’s come as a person after all of this adventure. So much heartache. The friendships he’s made. Never-ending loneliness that was just him when Flint left to find Claus up in the mountains. Nothing went in vain.

But… All he could think about was the action Claus took that unbearable day after Hinawa’s murder. 

From the day he could walk, he knew Claus was a role model just like his parents to do and bring good to people all around him. The inspiration to continue his journey through life, to never give up hope for what you are fighting for.

All of that crumbled and left Lucas a mess for 3 agonizing years. He was just… puzzled. Puzzled as to why Claus made such a drastic move to avenge their mother. It was a dreaded and bold move made, Lucas knew it. But with him grieving for his mother and their father in jail, he begged him to stay.

Pleads that went down the drain as Claus pushed him back into the house. Lucas’ tears never stopped, but the last thing he saw, among Claus’ face before he closed the door one last time, was his smile and bursting tears from his own blue eyes, mouthing off an ‘I’m sorry.’

Crickets, cicadas and birds of all kinds make their rustling chirps and noise from the endless trees that sit off by the beach.

His ears longed for the sensation of the wild, calling out from the forest and occasions from the sea. How Hinawa wanted them to experience nature in its purest of forms. With their eyes, ears, hands and feet. The dark dragon had given him his wish, for the island to be restored to its former glory.

For a rejuvenated and mechanical-limbless Claus was an extra surprise, but his heart desired it. The same could not be said for Hinawa. It has been far too long for her to live again. Her soul now gone from her decomposed and morbid body, it just wouldn’t be right. 

Lucas knew she loved him and the rest of her family. That’s all he ever needs to know. 

Love.

…  
When it comes to it, love was everything he needed to pull through in life. It was what brought him and Claus to life, what raised them, what got them through incredible tough times. He had enough to give to everybody if given the chance.

Seagulls screech from afar in the stratosphere, making Lucas tilt his head up to the white birds. Now after all this… Who would he find to share this eternal love with? Just thinking about it now made him a nervous wreck.

Being the shy and quiet child, he was reserved and frankly didn’t make him that much a candidate to finding a love interest. Or even be one himself. 

As far as he was concerned, anybody his age would be fine but just so long as they treat him with great respect and admiration. He didn’t even care about gender. He knew about Nana, but nothing had so much of a drive in him for her. She was a lovely girl, but she just didn’t fit with him.

Their bestfriend Fuel? Boy did he and Claus have fun times with him! Rare bug hunting, running races, skipping rocks, tree climbing the list could go on. He’s a truly admirable boy, and a keen adversary in his life. But he just didn’t sit well with him either. He was like a brother to the boys.

Brother. Claus. Oh boy, whenever he thought about Claus being a potential love interest, Lucas knew it just wasn’t right. Flint would freak out, Hinawa would disapprove… Claus himself would probably run away again if it meant being in love Lucas.

Ugh. Just the thought of him fleeing in his life again made his heart tremble. Just to see him get himself killed again wasn’t worth it. But Lucas’ feelings right now?

He felt as though Claus was his significant other. Both always together, know each others weaknesses and strengths, likes and dislikes, colors, weather conditions. They knew everything about each other. Lucas tilted his head back down 45 degrees, now looking at the water. Would Claus really love him in this kind of fashion, MORE than just familial love?

It was wrong, he knew. He was afraid of others coming after them to probably attack them out of pure disgust and make them leave the island. Worse, even murder one if not both. His heart started to beat in a faster loop, face getting hot. 

Regardless, he saved the world and for that fact… He didn’t care.

So what if he’s in love with Claus? The one person that makes him feel whole left him alone to avenge Hinawa and fought against him for power. One other person that held his hand whenever danger crept its creepy head from the corner of their eyes.

All he knows is he’s shaking with sadness, and he just wasn’t sure how to even tell Claus. What he would say, what he would do, would he still accept Lucas for being family?  
“Lucas?” His twin’s voice echoed from the flying winds of the waves. Speak of the devil.

Lucas shot up his head towards Claus. No wings, no mechanical appendages. Just Claus in his regular attire of a blue and yellow striped shirt, brown shorts and blue sandals. 

“H-Hi Claus.” Lucas responded, looking back out to the sea.

His uneasiness continued to rise within him, now that his brother made the scene. He shuffles in position allowing the minute older boy to sit next to him.

“Man this place is beautiful. I forgot about how much we used to play here, with mom and dad.” Claus says, stretching his arms out and placing them behind him as a kind of weight to hold him up. Lucas remembers just as well. How he and Claus splashed each other with the freezing water.

They learned to swim from their fathers example, and the water being clear was essential in those old days. 

Both are 13, right on the edge of puberty. Lucas’ voice will get lower and Claus would grow chin hair before him.

“You’re real quiet bro. I don’t blame you.” He can only remember his own events with what Porky did to him. Talking was never really a necessity between the two, body movements and posture spoke for themselves. Since Claus was revived, Lucas was elated. Yet he somehow tried to avoid him any time he could.

The blistering sun now sits on the edge of the horizon, with orange and pink powdering the skies like you’d do a birthday cake. Trees from the other parts of the island made it such a serene moment. 

*SPLASH*

 

Cold water jumps on the brink onto Lucas’ face and arms, jolting him from these thoughts. 

“Whoa-oa-oa-oa, way colder than I thought.” As always, rushing in without thinking. The red head shoved his bare feet into the ice of a sheet. He shivers and giggles at the antic and from the oncoming night.

“I missed these kinds of day.” He says, waving his feet underwater.

Lucas snickered with him. Maybe… Now it was a better time than ever to tell him about his feelings. He just hopes he doesn’t shame him about it.

“Claus… do you miss mom?” Well that’s one way to dodge the conversation. The talk about their mother was avoided until now. Claus frowns a little, remembering her in her beautiful red dress and elegant parenting about him not to throw dirt at Lucas’ face for getting bigger sunflowers for her.

“I do. I’m so glad I… well we managed to see her one last time.” Claus looks up at the sky, the stars opening their light source from their slumber during the day. Lucas followed his gaze, watching those diamonds sparkle as if they were within arms length. From what he remembers, Hinawa always told him to tell her or any of the family if he felt something wrong or if he was worried about something.

“Do you think she’s the one over there?” Claus points to the star, glimmering out from the sunset. Lucas’ eyes follow, and he gasps to himself. The one star known to appear every sunrise and every sunset. 

“I learned from Duster it’s a planet. It’s called Venus.” Lucas says, entranced by the colors and only brightest star.

“A myth I once heard from Alec, Venus is a goddess of Love. That makes mom the goddess huh?” Claus says smiling, scratching his knees. Lucas agreed. If anyone deserved to be goddess of love, their mother deserved the title. Speaking of love.

Lucas’ face flushes again, now with the courage to speak.

“C… Claus?” The redhead faces his blond counterpart, curiosity in his eyes. Head tilted, Lucas feels himself drawing within himself to just bolt. He was sure Venus was watching them from afar and if she approves of this.

“I-I’ve been m-m-meaning to talk to you-to you about something.” Claus knew something was up when Lucas started mumbling. He shifted himself closer, sitting next to him shoulder to shoulder.

This didn’t help one bit, his body was trembling now.

“What-what do you think about-about… Oh.” Lucas puts his eyes to the dancing water, on the verge of tears. 

“Bro, it’s ok you can tell me? I won’t make fun of you. Is it something embarrassing?” Claus asked, pleading that there wasn’t a person in tazmily bullying his brother. He just saved the whole world dammit, and someone has the nerve to do this? Porky he could have done away with, push him into a volcano and let that be his grave… If he ever did.

“I, well… I.. I…” Thus the tears relinquished themselves out from his eyes. Claus didn’t shame him for that. Those tears were what brought him back to his humanity in the first place. Right now, he hugs his brother tight, rubbing his back to get him to talk.

Come to think if of it, now that both can use PK Love, there wasn’t a need for Lucas to outright tell him anything. 

He pressed his forehead onto the blond locks of Lucas, trying to quiet his silent wailing. He brought his other hand up to scratch Lucas’ head, and moved back and forth.

Small hexagons sparked between their heads, silent whispers making their way into Claus’ brain. He still held his brother close. He’s just so glad that he has Lucas of all people, who tore him out of that horrific robotic state, to keep him company while Flint worked.

He’d be nothing without Lucas. Judging by the oncoming information… so would he about Claus.

The other blue eyed twin took in a deep breath, formulating Lucas’ thinking process. Lucas put his hands to his face, now sure Claus was going to reject him as family, and possibly worse. Just the thought of him being alone made him sad. Lucas couldn’t go another 3 years of solitude.

Claus on the other hand.

He looked at the boy in his arms. Scared, crying and ever so adorable.

It all adds up. 

With the infatuation of himself to Lucas, both psychics learning the most powerful move known to man, the same love that rescued him from enslavement of the pigmask army, Hinawa coming in to stop the fighting. 

His tears continued streaming down his blush face, hiccups audible.

“Wow. Lucas?” He asked not letting go. The blond was sure he was about to be thrown into the water and told never to come back to Tazmily he just felt it. His grasp onto Claus wasn’t tight either, but he just didn’t want to face him.

“Hm?” He whimpers.

Eventually he looks up to the older boy, sympathetic sapphire eyes glancing at him, tender as if he were a baby.

“I… I don’t know what to say. I… I don’t hate you though.” Was his response. Lucas’ face was in a state of awe. Looking up at Claus, the latter blushed and cooed at him. Claus’ right hand came down, using his thumb to wipe away a stray drop.

Like Hinawa would do before they went to sleep, he kisses Lucas’ forehead tenderly, tasting the sweat and sand grains.

“Lucas, you saved my life. I’m thankful for that. But to be in love with me? Your own flesh and blood? I’m-I’m flattered..” The stuttering continues between the two. The cold wind sweeps at their bodies, both shivering with no spare coat. 

More stars come into view, more of the smaller bits and others forming the nightly constellations. Neither say a word. Maybe Lucas was right? Claus didn’t feel the same way and he’s just trying to be nice about it.

“I… I like-like you too.”

…

What?

The blonds heart beats faster, unsure if he heard correctly. 

“I love you too, Lucas. With everything that’s happened to me… to you… to us. When I was reborn by you, I told myself I couldn’t trust another human being. I felt like I was being an immature person about leaving you all alone those years ago. 

“Whenever I looked at you, I felt like I was safe. Besides mom and dad, I share secrets with you too, and sometimes whenever they kissed… I wanted to give you the same treatment. Under all that crybaby essence.... You were always the kindest person to me. I couldn’t stand being away from you Lucas.”

Hearing this touched Lucas’ heart with warmth. He took hold of Claus’ hand with his own, feeling the others arm wrap around his waist. 

“You… I know I’m supposed to be the strong one whenever something bad happens… But I feel you’re the stronger one. Mom always did say you had the magic touch of sensing sensitive things, and I knew I could count on you to keep me in check. You… are the best thing, or, well, person to ever be in my life.”

Lucas continued staring, at the blushing mess that was now Claus next to him. Their fingers intertwined, heads now close touching ear to ear.

“What… What do you think dad’ll think? And mom?”

Now those questions hit Claus hard. Harder than it did Lucas. Flint would probably massacre him to making Lucas love him romantically, but in all reality he just saw it as normal. Fireflies come out from the trees from behind and the two islands to their left and right. The insects bounced and waved to each other, all around the sky.

“To tell you the truth? I don’t know. After all we’ve been through maybe he won’t mind?” 

That earned him a flick to the forehead from Lucas. The hothead who never took anything seriously was thinking their father wouldn’t mind. Claus merely responded by prodding his now boyfriend in the side, earning much needed laughter.

“Your laugh is really cute, y’know that?” He stops, tugging him close.

“Not as great as your smile.” Lucas intercepts, and the boys are just a giggling mess with compliments. They both take a deep breath and look into each other’s eyes. 

The deep blue sea found in both of them, filled with wonders of the underwater world. Claus wanted to stare at them forever and Lucas the same.

Unbeknownst to them, the aura their PK Love emitted surrounded them silently, with a small light filling their hugging position. Claus cups Lucas’ cheek, and slowly brings him forth for their first kiss. 

The love between them became whole, with the hexagon shapes forming into a heart. They deepen it a little, Lucas taking hold of Claus hair. Both were enraptured by the sensation. Metaphorically speaking, while they had their eyes closed, They thought the sky burst into lights, as if they lost control of some of their power. 

Some remnants of the magic fell from the sky, and they let apart their kiss. Claus touches foreheads and Lucas smiles like a small child he was.

Lucas then removes his shoes and socks, and puts his feet into the water as well. The shivers went up his own spine, feeling the ice crawl up his body. “Why’d you do that for?” Claus asks hesitantly.

“I wanted to feel what you were feeling before.” He cuddles into Claus’ neck, the latter not letting their fingers un-intertwine. 

“Do you think… we could have kids at some point in the future?” Lucas asks, causing Claus to look up at the sky with disbelief, unsure why he even went to the conclusion of children. Men can’t have babies obviously. But, something told Claus that wasn’t going to stop them from trying. 

“Maybe someday.” He says. They stay like that quiet once more, watching the moon rise from her slumber. 

“Shine on one dear child, one so very small.” Claus began singing. Lucas finishing the song.

“One who carries on alone… Strong after all.” They both finish in unity at the end. 

*From afar*

“Y’know, you almost missed me with that!” Duster shouted at Kumatora. His shirt was in smokes and hair all a mess.

“Not my fault you make a great target. Ready for round 2?”


End file.
